The Iron Daughter & the God
by AliceKate91
Summary: Emma Stark, Tony Stark's daughter meets Loki. When Thor and Loki returned from Asgard, seeking refuge Tony had his doubts. He even warned Emma away from the God of mischief. Now she can't stay away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: im trying out something new, so please give me feedback on if this is something I should continue with**

 **Prologue: The God of Mischief**

Emma could feel Loki's hands on her shoulders, his hands squeezing her slightly. She had been trying to get this work done that Tony had asked her to. "Loki, please" she said barely above a whisper.

"Little one" Loki said, his face now near her ear so that she could feel his breath against her neck, "you know you don't want me to stop" she wasn't sure how this had happened. Tony had warned her against him, even though he had come back to earth promising that he wasn't up to his old tricks, Emma's dad didn't trust him. In fact he has forbidden Emma to call him dad when anyone was around, he wanted to everyone to think that Emma was just another training member of the avengers, not his daughter.

It wasn't meant to happen, Emma moaned as Loki now started nibbling on her ear, making his way down her neck. She felt herself moving her head to the side to help Loki get a better position. She swore she could feel him smirking on her skin. "Stand up and face me" Loki ordered. Emma wanted to continue sitting at her desk, ignoring his command, but she found herself slowly getting up her legs shaking as she faced him moving away from her desk.

Loki who towered above her was now looking down at her, he was smirking down at her. "Good girl," Loki practically purred at her, he started closing the gap between them.

"Loki, stop. You know we can't" she told him, stepping backwards but he didn't stop moving forward, in fact he seemed to like her protests more as he continued to close the gap. Emma let out a small squeal as her back now touched the wall and Loki's hands now rested on her hips, his hips pushing into her.

"What's that little bird? Just because your Stark's daughter?" Loki licked his lips, "I want you and you want me"

His lips now came crashing down onto hers, Emma responded immediately, moaning into his kiss. She hated herself for body responding the way it did to his. His tongue dominating hers as he kissed her and his hands now trailed up from her hips to her shirt. He started undoing her shirt, exposing her bra.

Emma could feel Loki's cold hands slip underneath her bra, causing her to moan and her hips to buck into his feeling his hard erection now being pressed against hers. His hands massages her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Emma looked at Loki, now opening her eyes, lust fueled his eyes as his lips crashed into hers again.

Emma's shirt now slipping off and Loki unclasping her bra, her breasts now exposed. Loki pulled away, smirking at the sight of Emma topless in front of him. "You truly are magnificent" Loki told her licking his lips.

Loki lowered himself so his mouth was now sucking on Emma's nipple as his hand massaged her other breast. Emma could feel her legs shaking as Loki made his way back up her body, kissing every inch until he made it back to her lips. His hands now sliding down her body, yanking up her skirt.

He used his foot to move apart her legs as she stood against the wall, his hand now sliding in between her legs, feeling her warmth and wetness. Emma could feel him rubbing her over her lacy panties, "Loki, please" Emma moaned.

"Loki, what?" He asked, now sliding a finger into her. Emma's breathing getting heavier as she struggled to keep herself composed. Her hands now digging Loki's shoulders, hearing him let out a groan. "Tell me what you want little one?"

"I want you to fuck me" she moaned, struggling to keep herself standing up right. Just as she finished the sentence she could feel Loki pulling her underwear down and Emma kicked it off her ankles, he lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She could feel him slide into her, both of them moaning as he did it. Emma hated the fact that it felt like only he could make her feel this way. The way he fucked her was always hot and heavy, like two wild animals mating. One hand digging into his shoulder and the other through his hair grasping it.

They soon moved over to the desk where he rested her on top of it not once leaving her, Emma's legs being lifted up as he continued to push into her, this time deeper and faster. She could feel herself tightening around him, "that's it pet, cum for me" Loki told her, "who owns you?"

Emma refused to answer him, she couldn't do it. Not again, after a few moments of silence he pushed into her deeper, "answer me" he warned, "otherwise I will have you bent over this desk"

"Loki" Emma moaned, "you do" she shouted as she climaxed and feeling him cum inside her. Once he had finished, he leant down over Emma's body kissing her passionately. Emma wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, wondering how on earth she ended up getting into this mess.

Loki stopped after a few moments, "someone's coming" he told her and with a wave of his hand she was dressed again, looking presentable. He quickly moved himself over to a chair and got out a book. Emma quickly made her way back over to the desk she was working on.

A few seconds later Tony came through the door, "Emma" he greeted, "Reindeer games, I see you have graced us with your presence, are you ready to start?"

"Well if anyone has graced us with their presence isn't it you stark, how many minutes late were you?" Loki said not even glancing up from his book.


	2. Chapter 2

_It had been a couple of weeks since Thor randomly showed up with a ship full of people including Emma's old friend Bruce banner. Emma was quite shocked when Loki was in tow as well. The arguments that Thor had with Tony over the fact that he had bought Loki with him to the compound, every time they started arguing Emma would excuse herself from the room. She wouldn't admit this out loud but she kind of felt sorry for Loki, the way they would talk about him without even really acknowledging he was there._

 _After hours of arguing, Tony agreed to let Loki stay and Tony was watching him intensely. So far, he had complied with not much fuss coming from his mouth apart from trying to wind up Tony._

 _Tony had arranged for Loki to come to the lab so he could test out some of his technology against his magic, currently though Emma was sat there waiting for her dad to turn up. He had warned her and everyone else not to let it slip that she was his daughter, he didn't want Loki to know incase he tried to do something and he didn't want to put her at risk._

Emma was sat at a work station reading a book, waiting for Loki and Tony to turn up. She had gotten there early to avoid the two of them being left alone, no way was she going to walk in on them having another argument. She hadn't really seen Loki, Emma had been kept away from him and if her dad had his way she wouldn't even be allowed in the compound while he was here but as she bluntly put it that would be draw way too much attention to her.

Emma looked up when she heard someone enter the lab, she could feel her heart race as Loki had now entered the lab. He made his way across the lab towards the work station she was sat at, "he's not here" she told him, "well I'm sure that's obvious, I mean it's pretty clear to see its just me" yep, that's it keep rambling on she thought.

"When is Stark ever on time?" Loki said casually sitting across the table from her,

Emma placed her book down on the table, "you know what they say. His lab, his rules" she gave him a small smile. She wasn't really sure how to make small talk with Norse God who had attacked New York and tried to rule the world.

Emma excused herself from the table and started preparing equipment for today's session. She was currently standing on a step ladder searching through the higher cupboards for the items she needed. "So how are you finding it spending your time with us mere mortals?" She called out to Loki, desperately trying to ease the awareness and of course this is what she would do when she was on edge, she would try and make jokes and pointless small talk.

When Loki didn't respond to she turned around to look at him, he appeared to be taken back by her comment, "that well, eh?" She responded for him, turning back to the cupboards.

"Well so far I've been surrounded by people who do not trust me and so far all my actions have been scrutinized," he told her, she could hear the annoyance in his voice and she couldn't help but scoff, "something funny mortal?"

"It's just funny how you invade earth and attack New York and you expect to be welcomed with open arms." She told him as she continued searching the cupboards

"Not once have I said I expect to welcome with open arms" Loki told her bluntly,

"Well if you're here with the good intentions you have stated, I'm sure you can win Tony round" Emma told him frustrated that she couldn't find what she needed, the step ladder too short for her to be able reach the top of the cupboard.

Emma carefully standing on top of the unit clinging onto the cupboard. She finally found the box she needed, she slowly tried pulling it out so she could lower it and get herself back onto the step ladder.

"Oh shit" she shouted as she lost her balance and fell backwards, she closed her eyes tightly expecting to hit the fall with a hard thud. Instead she found herself in the arms of Loki, she looked up and saw his eyes looking down at him. He was a lot stronger than he looked, her heart was racing and it wasn't just because she had fallen and was expecting to knock herself out but she had never been this close to him, it was nerve wracking.

She must have been looking at him like a deer in headlights because he finally spoke, "are you okay Emma?"

Emma nodded now trying to get herself out of his grip, he helped stand her up, "thank you" she said to him now moving away from him trying to make a gap between them. Loki had grabbed the box down for her,

"I make you nervous" he smirked at her, she could tell it wasn't a question but more of a statement, he stepped forward closing the gap.

Emma didn't have time to respond as Tony had now made his way to the lab, "ah I see you're making yourself useful reindeer games by getting stuff ready. Good, I don't want to be hanging around waiting for you."

Emma tried to calm herself down, but she could feel Loki's eyes on her when Tony wasn't paying attention, she actually felt like some sort of prey and she was hunting him. Emma took notes on the experiments Tony had tried out with Loki and she tried to distance herself away from the two of them. Loki was now trying to wind up Tony and it was working wonders, as Tony was now getting frustrated and getting ready to throw his toys out of the pram.

That was probably the only negative about her dad, he was easy to wind up and of course she got this trait from him. Emma was waiting for a huge argument to start when Pepper entered the lab, "Tony, I need a moment" she told him as she entered the lab, pepper gave Emma a quick smile before turning her attention back on Tony.

Tony reluctantly got up, "you!" He pointed to Loki, "do not bother her, I won't allow my staff to be pestered by the likes of you" he now pointed at Emma, "you try anything I will know" Emma rolled her eyes at her dad, he was desperately trying to make it look like he was only concerned because she was employed by him, he has definitely lost his cool.

Tony left the lab with pepper and once the door shut behind them awkward silence filled the room. "You know what I don't get, I've been left alone with other employees of stark since arriving snd not once has he warned me off them. I wonder what makes you so special Emma?" Loki said, she knew it wasn't a question. He was looking right at her, his eyes piercing into her. If this is what it felt when he was supposedly now one of the good guys, she would have hated being around him when he attacked New York. But she couldn't help but feel attracted to him, there was something about it she couldn't put her finger on.

She quickly shoved those thoughts to the back of her head, "Loki, I really have no idea what your on about" she told him, now standing up and moving away from the desk turning her back on him.

"Oh, but I think you do" he told her, now standing in front of him. His body close to hers, she looked up at him and he had some sort of smirk on his face. Emma refused to acknowledge his comment and stood there in silence looking up at him. After a few moments she tried to move past him but he stopped her, "Don't worry little one, your secret will soon be revealed," Loki told her now moving away from her a few seconds before Tony entered the lab again. Emma glanced over at Loki who still had his smirk on his face, it was like he knew Tony was going to come back at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was currently drowning her sorrows in a dingy bar, she couldn't believe what she had walked in on. She had gone to surprise her boyfriend, she had gone to his apartment and let herself in while he was supposedly at work and what did she find, her best friend screwing him. So of course the only way to get over this heartbreak was to go to the nearest bar and order a load of shots. Would anyone expect anything less of Tony Starks daughter?

After spending hours at the bar, Emma wasn't sure how but she had managed to get hold of a cab and get dropped off back at the headquarters. She could feel herself stumbling with every step she took, so of course it seemed like a good idea to sit outside against the compound. She closed her eyes for a moment,cleaning her against the wall. The coldness of the night felt good against her skin. The images of her now ex boyfriend and ex best friend flooded through her mind,

 _Bastards_

"Why are you sleeping out here?" A familiar voice asked as Emma heard footsteps approaching her, she opened her eyes to see Loki staring down at her looking all nigh and mighty.

"I'm not sleeping!" She snapped at him the emotions from tonight finally getting the better of her, "I'm waiting for everything to stop moving so I can get myself into my room" Emma scowled at him before closing her eyes, she couldn't keep looking at him because he kept moving too quickly. "Will you stop bloody moving too"

Loki chuckled at her comment, "excuse me, I'm standing perfectly still." He told her, Emma chose to ignore him. She wanted him to leave her alone, all he did was act as if he was some mighty being and he wasn't. "Come on" he told her, she could feel his hand on her arm trying to pull her up. "Let's get you inside"

When Emma refused to budge, he sighed and picked her up bridal style. She wanted to protest but she actually felt comforted in his arms. She wasn't sure what happened but next thing she knew, she was sitting in the common room alone with him with a cup of coffee in front her. "Drink this" he told her, when she didn't respond and just scowled, he pushed it closer to her, "now" he demanded.

Emma could tell right now not listening to Loki wasn't a option, so she just picked up the coffee and started taking sips of it. After a while, she could feel it starting to sober her up slightly. She still felt tipsy but now the room had stopped spinning. She looked over towards Loki who was looking rather annoyed and bored,

"What's your problem?" Emma didn't realize she had said it out loud, she had originally only thought it.

"Well it's not like I asked to spend my night babysitting some drunk child" he told her,

"It's not like I asked you to do this" Emma could feel herself getting annoyed, it was making perfect sense to her at this time. She should be annoyed, she was quite comfortable sitting outside until he had come along. "I would have been fine sitting out there"

Loki let out a chuckle, "oh yes and letting you freeze would have really done me any favors." Loki paused, "you know I would have expected this from my brother and even stark, but from you it's very unladylike"

"Yeah well you wanna know what's unladylike, walking in on your boyfriend fucking your so called best friend" she shouted at him, now trying to stand up. She could feel fresh tears starting to form and she was not going to cry in front of him. Emma could feel herself almost fall when she stood up, but she suddenly feel Loki's hands on her arm propping her up.

"Let me escort you back to your room" he told her, not even giving her a chance to respond as he started leading her out of the common room. They walked in silence as Emma tried to keep her tears from falling from her eyes, anger radiating from her body. Once they had arrived to the door of her room, Loki loosened his grip. "Im sorry about your boyfriend"

"Ex" Emma interrupted, opening the door of her room and making her way into her room. She could hear Loki start walking away, she now suddenly felt bad. She turned around to face him, but he had already starting walking away. "Hey Loki," she called out after him, he turned to face her, she couldn't read any emotion on his face, "thanks" she told him now closing the door.

Emma woke up the next morning feeling like a freight train had hit her in the night. Her head was pounding, Emma groaned and looked to the side of her bed hoping that she had some sense with all her drunkness to have left out some water.

 _Thank god_

There stood a large glass of water placed on the side at her bedside table, she had even written a note to herself 'love drunk Emma' she slowly sat herself up, ignoring the pounding of her head. She began to guzzle the water to try and get rid of the sandy feeling of dryness in her mouth, next thing she started choking and spitting it out.

 _Drunk Emma is an ass_

She soon realized it wasn't water she had left out for herself, it was vodka. Emma wanted to be sick, she rushed up out of bed and ran the taps in the bathroom and started scooping water into her mouth frantically trying to get rid of the taste of neat vodka in the morning.

Emma checked the clock, she needed to get into the lab in the next fifteen minutes. She quickly showered, brushing her teeth in the shower to save him and grabbed some clothes including her sunglasses and hurried down to the lab. She kept her sunglasses on inside, getting a few odd looks from other people walking around the compound.

Emma had finally made it into the lab, she thought she was the first one in but she soon spotted Loki, her mind suddenly remembering what an ass she had been to him when he was trying to help her.

He looked up from his book briefly, obviously checking to see who it was and then returned his attention back to reading. Emma wanted the ground to swallow her as she now walked towards the desk he was sat on. She stood awkwardly on the other side of the desk, trying to find the right words. When he didn't look up, she decided it was now and never. "Loki, I'm really sorry about last night. I was a complete ass, I know you were trying to help and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Before he could even say anything Tony had now entered the lab, "Em, why are you wearing sunglasses in the lab?" Tony asked looking concerned, Emma could tell he was trying to hide some of his concern. It would look quite weird for him to be this worried over an employee.

"Hangover" Emma told him, now moving away from the work station and getting everything ready for further testing. She walked past Tony briefly to get to a cupboard.

"Have you been drinking vodka this morning?" Tony asked scrunching his face up,

"Yeah" Emma said with a long pause, "drunk Emma is a bitch"

"You leave vodka out again instead of water?" Tony asked chuckling, and Emma nodded.

 **Loki**

Loki watched amused as Emma and Tony would interact, he found it quite strange at how close they seemed. She had been introduced to him as an employee, but he knew there was something else. He wasn't quite sure but he knew something was going on.

His thoughts drifted off to when he saw Emma sitting against the compound, he had gone out for a walk that evening to clear his head. He was fed up of being scrutinized by everyone within the compound, no one trusted him. Even Thor was showing his doubts, he even after he had fought with his brother, he still doubted his intentions. Then he saw Emma, he thought she was dead to begin with but as he approached her he could smell the alcohol on her.

He knew helping her would win her trust, so that's what he did. He knew he made her nervous, it was obvious with that time in the lab when he had caught her from falling. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he was intrigued by her but of course he would never admit it about a mere mortal. She was something to toy with for his entertainment, just because he was trying to turn a new leaf didn't mean he had to be all too good.

Well that was what he thought this morning, after last night and how incredibly unthankful she had been he had decided he was going to mess around, but when she came in this morning apologizing, it had changed everything. He hadn't really known anyone to apologize for their actions and to then give him the benefit of the doubt that he was just trying to help.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since Emma had seen Loki, he had gone with Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint on a mission previously and when they had come back, Tony had got her working on other things.

Emma had told Tony about how Loki had helped her when she was drunk and sleeping outside the compound and protective dad mode had gone off automatically and he was now trying to keep the two of them separate from each other. He still didn't trust Loki and he felt if he was being nice to Emma he was obviously up to no good.

Emma had been working late but she hadn't realized how late it was until she looked up at the clock to see it was gone past midnight, she had definitely inherited Tony's traits for working. Emma decided that she was done for the night and closed down the lab and made her way towards the common room to grab a scotch and go to bed. This was definitely something she had inherited from Tony.

Emma poured herself a scotch and took a sip savoring the burning sensation it caused as she swallowed it. She needed this after today, after the long hours she had done and still hadn't had a break through with what she was working on. "I wouldn't have picked you out as a scotch drinker" came the familiar voice of Loki, Emma looked in the direction it came from and there was Loki sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book. She could feel herself becoming nervous already, Emma hated the way her body responded to Loki.

"It's all the years of working with Tony" she mused trying to shut the conversation down.

Loki nodded, his attention going back onto his book as he now spoke, "can't sleep?"

Emma shook her head though it didn't matter as he wasn't looking at her, "I've been working in the lab" she told feeling herself becoming drawn to him as she moved towards where he was sitting. "Can't you sleep?"

"Not at all little one" Loki said now closing his book, "I find I do my best thinking late at night. Would you like to know what I've been thinking about?"

Loki's eyes were burning into Emma, she could feel herself getting more nervous. She chewed on her lower lip and nodded.

"You my dear Emma," Loki told her now standing up and walking towards her. Emma started walking back automatically unable to look away from him. "If you continue to bite that lip I'm going to bite it for you," this caused Emma to stop biting her lip and she let out a small help as her back came into contact with the wall. "Would you like to know what about you I've been thinking about?" Emma nodded which caused Loki to let out a chuckle, "ask me" he demanded his voice firmer and more demanding.

"What about me having you been thinking Loki?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"That's better," he mused closing the gap between them further that Emma could now feel his breath. "I've been thinking about how I make you nervous and I want to know why" Loki was now smirking down at her, Emma wasn't sure why but the way Loki was behaving was stirring something inside of her. "Or is it because your father, Stark doesn't trust me and you don't trust yourself around me?"

Emma wanted to protest and deny that Tony was her father but by judging Loki's face, her reaction had obviously given him the answer he wanted. "I wonder what stark would say if he knew what we had just done?"

Emma looked at him confused, "what do you mean-" she was cut off by Loki, his lips crashing down onto hers. It was a hungry passionate kiss which was causing her body to react to him, she could feel the desire and lust burning up inside her.

 _This is wrong, I shouldn't be kissing him._

She found herself ignoring her inner thoughts and continuing to kiss Loki, she let out a moan as she felt his hands wander down to her breasts and cupping them gently, her mouth parting slightly and Loki taking advantage of this and slipping his tongue in. Loki's hand started to slip underneath her top and bra, she let out a small gasp when Loki started pinching and rolling her nipples between his finger and thumb. "it's amazing how exceptive you mortals are" he mused, "how you give into your desires so easily" Emma moaned as Loki tweaked her nipples harder causing her to moan again.

"Loki...I...please" Emma said barely able to get a sentence together.

"Oh, but you don't really want me to stop do you?" He said as his hands made their way down to her skirt and slowly started lifting it up, his hands traveling up her thighs. Emma bit her lip, "what did I tell you about biting your lip?"

She released her lip immediately and a small whimper escaped her lips when his fingers brushed against the lace of her underwear. "Do you want me to stop?" Loki asked and she shook her head. A smirk appeared on his face as his hands now moved away from her underwear and back to his sides.

"Don't worry little one, good things come to those who wait."


End file.
